dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ascendant (3.5e Class)/Class Features
Class Features All of the following are class features of the ascendant. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Ascendants are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor does not, however, interfere with the manifestation of powers. : An ascendant’s ability to manifest powers is limited by the power points he has available. His base daily allotment of power points is given on Table: The Ascendant. In addition, he receives bonus power points per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Power Points). His race may also provide bonus power points per day, as may certain feats and items. : Ascendants choose their powers from the following list: 1st—''Astral Traveler, ''Attraction, Call to Mind, Catfall, Conceal Thoughts, Control Flames, Control Light, Create Sound, Crystal Shard, Defensive Precognition, Deja Vu, Demoralize, Destiny Dissonance, Detect Psionics, Disable, Dissipating Touch, Distract, Ecto Protection, Empathy, Empty Mind, Energy Ray, Entangling Ectoplasm, Float, Force Screen, Hammer, Inertial Armor, Know Direction and Location, Charm, Psionic, Mind Thrust, Missive, My Light, Offensive Precognition, Offensive Prescience, Precognition, Psionic Charm, Psionic Daze, Psionic Grease Sense Link, Skate, Synesthete, ''Telempathic Projection'', Vigor 2nd—''Aversion, ''Bestow Power, Biofeedback, Brain Lock, Concealing Amorpha, Concussion Blast, Control Sound, Dimension Swap, Ego Whip, Elfsight, Energy Push, Energy Stun, Feat Leech, Forced Sense Link, Id Insinuation, Inflict Pain, Mass Missive, Mental Disruption, Psionic Identify, Psionic Knock, Psionic Levitate, Psionic Lock, Psionic Suggestion, Psionic Tongues, Read Thoughts, Recall Agony, Share Pain, Sustenance, Swarm of Crystals, Thought Shield 3rd—''Astral Caravan, ''Body Adjustment, Body Purification, Dismiss Ectoplasm, Dispel Psionics, Energy Bolt, Energy Burst, Energy Retort, Energy Wall, Eradicate Invisibility, Escape Detection, Fate Link, Forced Share Pain, Mental Barrier, Mind Trap, Psionic Blast, Psionic Keen Edge, Solicit Psicrystal, Telekinetic Force, Telekinetic Thrust, Touchsight, Ubiquitous Vision 4th—''Correspond, ''Death Urge, Detect Remote Viewing, Empathic Feedback, Energy Adaptation, Intellect Fortress, Mindwipe, Personality Parasite, Power Leech, Psionic Dimension Door, Psionic Divination, Psionic Dominate, Psionic Fabricate, Psionic Freedom of Movement, Psionic Modify Memory, Quintessence, Schism, Telekinetic Maneuver, Thieving Mindlink, Trace Teleport, Wall of Ectoplasm 5th—''Adapt Body, ''Catapsi, Clairtangent Hand, Hail of Crystals, Incarnate, Leech Field, Psionic Major Creation, Psionic Plane Shift, Psionic True Seeing, Psychic Crush, Second Chance, Shatter Mind Blank 6th—''Aura Alteration, ''Breath of the Black Dragon, Co-opt Concentration, Fuse Flesh, Mass Cloud Mind, Mind Switch, Psionic Contingency, Psionic Disintegrate, Psionic Overland Flight, Psionic Restoration, Remote View Trap, Retrieve, Suspend Life, Temporal Acceleration 7th—''Decerebrate, ''Divert Teleport, Energy Conversion, Energy Wave, Evade Burst, Fate of One, Fission, Insanity, Oak Body, Personal Mind Blank, Psionic Moment of Prescience, Psionic Phase Door, Psionic Sequester, Ultrablast 8th—''Bend Reality, ''Matter Manipulation, Psionic Greater Teleport, Psionic Iron Body, Psionic Mind Blank, Mind Seed, Psionic Telekinetic Sphere, Recall Death, Shadow Body, True Metabolism 9th—''Affinity Field, ''Apopsi, Assimilate, Metafaculty, Microcosm, Psionic Etherealness, Reality Revision, Timeless Body, Tornado Blast : This column determines the highest level power he can learn at this level. To learn or manifest a power, an ascendant must have an Intelligence score of at least 10 + the power’s level. (Ex): An ascendant is at one with the sway of all of existance, and is able to percieve things far beyond the normal ability of an entity. At first level, an ascendant gains a bonus to knowledge (psionics) checks equal to his manifester level. Additionally, an ascendant may substitute knowledge (psionics) for other knowledge checks, but must forfiet the bonus that this class feature confers to the check in order to do so. Also, an ascendant is capable of making a special knowledge (psionics) check, made specifically to know a detail that would otherwise be far beyond their ability to comprehend. Refer to the following table for guidelines of what this special knowledge (psionics) check should be able to reveal. (Ex): Ascendants grow in a strange way, slowly becoming able to move through causality with greater ease, and even trick reality in their favor. At fourth level, an ascendant gains a +1 deflection bonus to AC and a +1 enhancement bonus to manifester level checks made to overcome psi-resistance as he begins to become able to distort reality to his slightest whim. These bonuses increase by +1 every 4 levels after fourth. : An ascendant gains a bonus feat at 5th level, 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level. These feats must be psionic, metapsionic, or psionic item creation feats. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every three levels. An ascendant is not limited to psionic, metapsionic, or psionic item creation feats when choosing these other feats. : Being in tune with all of existance can lead to some truly amazing discoveries. At sixth level, and at every six levels thereafter (12th, 18th, etc.), an ascendant gains an erudition of his choice from among the following options. (Ex): After a time of being focused with the universe, event from aeons past being to work themselves into the ascendants mind, allowing him to have untold ammounts of experience, even without actually living through the events. Whenever an ascendant makes an autohypnosis, concentration, listen, manifester level, psicraft, or spot check, he may take 10 even if stress and distractions would normally prevent him from doing so. (Ex): An ascendant may gain a bonus feat in place of an erudition. This feat must be a psionic, a metapsionic, or an psionic item creation feat. These bonus feats are in addition to the feats that a character of any class gains every three levels. An ascendant is not limited to psionic, metapsionic, or psionic item creation feats when choosing these other feats. (Ex): The mind of an ascendant is eternally expanding, developing further focus and elaborating upon itself into ever greater mental capacities. When this erudition is selected, the ascendants mental attributes improve, as if he had gained several character levels, increasing his Intelligence score by one, and either his Wisdom or Charisma by one, at the ascendants choice. This erudition can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. (Ex): The mental focus of an ascendant is one not to underestimate, for he may have knowledge beyond what his mere experiences may grant him. The ascendant adds to his powers known, two additional powers of any level up to the highest-level power he can manifest. These powers must both be from the list of ascendant powers listed above. (Ex): As an ascendant grows, he may come to realize that the future itself is an open book to his senses. This realization allows the ascendant to be focused, and to forsee events with uncanny exactness. An ascendant who selects this erudition may act normally in a surprise round, no matter the circumstances, a gains a +4 insight bonus to initiative. (Ex): Ascendants are a part of reality, and they are capable of blending with it seamlessly, and contort it to their whims. An ascendant who selects this erudition must select one of their modes of movement. The ascendant gains a +30 foot distortion bonus to his speed in that mode of movement. This erudition can be taken multiple times, each time it's taken, it is applied to a different mode of movement. (Ex): An ascendant is one who is in touch with everything, even his own subconscious, allowing him mental power that few can actually rival. The difficulty class of all saving throws made against powers the ascendants manifest increases by one. This erudition can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack. (Ex): An ascendant is so in tune with existance, that he may actually reach out, and twist it to his will, allowing himself to actually opporate outside causality. At ninth level, and every nine levels thereafter (18th, 27th, etc.), an ascendant gains a disjoinment of himself. A disjoinment is an exact replica of the ascendant, and has the same race, ability scores, base save values, class features, skill point allottments, feats, and any other stat feasable as the ascendant (before adjusting for items, temporary effects, or any other thing that could feasablly be taken away). Any ascendant's disjoinments even have the ability to manifest powers, though, all versions of the ascendant share the same power point pool, and, should an ascendant, or one of his disjoinments, manifest a power, only that version of the ascendant may manifest powers until the ascendants next turn (The same is true for all class feature that have a limitted usage, such as spells, smite evil, or uses of the barbarian's rage ability, only a single version of the ascendant may use them per round, and, all use's of such abilities come from a common 'pool' of uses). Additionally, all versions of the ascendant are able to maintain his own psionic focus, and should a particular version of the ascendant take an action that would require him to expend his psionic focus, he may expend the psionic focus of another version of himself instead. All versions of the ascendant share hp, and any damage dealt to a single version of the ascendant subtracts from this hp 'pool'. Should one version of the ascendant have a different Constitution score than another version does, then use the highest Constitution score to determine bonus hp. Should any single version of the ascendant take Con damage, then that damage is dealt to all versions of the ascendant, regardless. Also, if the ascendant has feats that affect hp, power point ammounts, or similar values that an ascendant and his disjoinment share, and he creates a disjoinment, then the duplicate feats that the disjoinment possesses do not trigger, and only the feats that the ascendant originally had apply. Though, if a disjoinment of the ascendant is targetted by an effect that kills without reducing hp (Such as disintegrate), the ascendant himself is unaffected, but the disjoinment must make the save (If there is one) or wink out of reality, leaving any clothing or equipment they may have been wearing behind. Should the ascendant fall unconscious, then his focus vanishes, and all of his disjoinments wink out of reality, leaving any clothing or equipment they may have been wearing behind (Yes, this means that an ascendant's disjoiments vanish when he falls asleep). Should any particular attack make the ascendant staggered, then all versions of him are staggered. All versions of an ascendant are in constant communication with one another. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one is not flatfooted, none of them are. If a version of an ascendant is affected by a status effect not yet mentioned, then only that version of the ascendant is affected by it. If an ascendant finds himself with fewer disjoiments than his maximum number possible, then he must merely meditate for an hour to bring his total disjoinments back up to his maximum. When a disjoinment comes into existance, it is completely naked and without equipment, but can still benefit from equipment should it obtain some.